Almost like Bending
by Owlwynn
Summary: Varrick notices that his war-machine of an assistant is a little frightened, so he tries to distract her during their flight through Republic City. Zhurrick is heavily implied. Now a series of One-shots
1. Almost like Bending

Yes! Plan Winged Freedom worked! For just a prototype it worked perfectly. Now Varrick and Zhu li were soaring across the sky. Sure the circumstances weren't great; Giant spirit battle and everything. But if in his career he wasn't a risk taker, then he wouldn't be who he was.

"Zhu li, make sure you avoid that area over there" Varrick said as he gestured toward the spirit battle. Zhu li tightened her hold on Varrick, with a quick "Yes, sir!" The genius man then noticed something he had never seen nor heard from his assistance; fear. She was holding him tightly. At first he thought it was just to make sure he didn't fall. It would be bad business. But he noticed that his loyal assistant was shaking slightly. Same with her cut short voice. How could his cold war-machine be feeling fear?

Although with all this closeness, she didn't feel so cold; quite warm actually. WHAT was he thinking! He needed to deal with the problem at hand. If Zhu li freaked out from fear during this flight they would both crash and die. He needed to calm her down.

"Zhu li, remember when I hired you. Remember how we used to talk about what the different benders saw the world. Of course then it was to see how to market to them. We completely disregarded the air benders, with all there unearthly attachments and all. But, do you think this is what it's like for them?"

Zhu li, with the same clipped, shaking voice, noted "Well we did base this design off the air gliders, sir." "Yes, but now we get to see what it's like first hand. Imagine what other people would pay for this! It's thrilling! It's freeing! What are your thoughts Zhu li?"

Now she was more shocked than scared. Since when does Varrick ask for her opinion! As she was about to answer another load bang came from the fight. She was shaking worse than ever. Zhu li internally scolded herself. She was supposed to be brave and strong for her boss. Varrick then yelled over the din, "Come on Zhu li, I need you to focus. Now if you could choose any bending style, what would you choose?

"Fire bending, that way if I was ever cold just make fire. It would also make heating your bath easier, Sir." Varrick chuckled at that. "I could see that. Though I always saw you as more the earth bending type. Strong, bold, tough as the rocks themselves. A war- machine."

"I'm afraid I don't feel like such a war-machine right now. What would you bend if you could, Sir?" she was trying to distract herself now, the clever girl. Varrick smiled, "If it weren't for the giving up your possessions thing, Air nomad would be pretty great. Traveling around from place to place just 'cause, and you really can't beat this view!" Zhu li then smiled herself, "We already travel from place to place, Sir. Speaking of which, where are we headed next?"

Varrick looked thoughtful for a second, "Well we need someplace populated enough to market to. Someplace that doesn't look down too much on criminal, so that narrows it down. Someplace filled with new ideas and progressive thinking, where they will respect our ideas."

"Our ideas, sir?"

"Of course our ideas! I wouldn't have gotten half as far as I have without you by my side. Face it Zhu li, we're better together!" Zhu li was now mixed with more emotions than she has in a long while. Not since she was first hired by Varrick. He considered her contributions, he was helping her with her fear, and he actually cared about her.

"Well Sir, there is the metal bender city Zaofu. I heard that the Matriarch of the city was once a criminal herself. And the city is made of forward thinking people like you, Sir."

"Like us, Zhu li."

"Yeah like us"

They were losing altitude, any moment now and they would be touching ground. "Prepare yourself for landing Zhu li; this may get a little bumpy." And it was. Varrick took the brunt of the impact. Even trying to protect Zhu li as much as he can, she didn't leave without a few bruises.

As Zhu li took to the task of picking the gravel out of Varrick's skin, he couldn't of had a happier face. "So what do you think would be the quickest way to Zaofu? Sure flying like that would be a lot of fun but the landing is still a bit awkward. Guess I don't have the skill of an air bender, but wasn't it fun to pretend!"

"Yes, Sir; it also seems like the fight is over."

"Well then we lost our well needed distraction. Zhu li, let's get ready to move out."

"Yes, Sir," And just like that, they were on their way to new exciting places, gadgets, and hi-jinx. With Varrick being demanding and overzealous, he didn't seem to notice Zhu li's constant smile and skip in her step the whole way there. She was happy to be just the two of them. Them and their ideas.


	2. Brainstorming

This wasn't working. Varrick had been hanging upside down, eating peppers for forty five minutes now and still no new ideas. He was starting to see spots in his vision. After conceding to his way of brainstorming not working, he flipped out of the device. When he landed he started to sway. Zhu li was immediately at his side to steady him. She helped him to his chair.

Now Varrick was annoyed. He couldn't come up with any new ideas, he couldn't stand upright without assistance, and his usual methods were not working! How was he supposed to stay on top of the market with no new ideas?

"What am I doing wrong?! At the very least I have to keep the blood flowing," he got up to start pacing and then began to sway again. Zhu li rushed back to his side but Varrick stopped her with a sharp look. He sighed, "Why can't I think of anything?"

"Why don't you try a more traditional form of brainstorming, Sir?"

Varrick groaned, "Traditional is just another word for boring," He went back to his desk and slumped in his chair. "So what exactly is this 'traditional form of brainstorming'?"

"Well, Sir, usually it starts with a conversation. Sort of like the conversation we had when we first started working together."

Varrick then faced her head on, "Now that was a good day. I still think it would be amazing to be able to replicate a form of bending. Though we should probably stay away from any lightning related work; the Equalists kind of made that market toxic."

Zhu li nodded, "There are still plenty of other forms of bending, Sir; Normal fire bending, earth, metal, water, and air."

Varrick's eyes then brightened, "That's it,"

Zhu li looked slightly puzzled; though that was fairly common when working with such a charismatic and vivacious man. "What's it, Sir?"

"Air bending, we may not be able to sell to air benders, but we can to people who wish they were! A form of glider, but not like the staffs," He then pulled a large piece of graph paper from his desk. "More in the form of a parachute; you pull a string and a giant pair of wolf-bat like wings SPRING out!"

Zhu li got to taking notes of his out loud thinking. Usually listening to his ramblings came in handy for both business and her own personal position at his side. Half the time he hasn't even realized he had mentioned wanting something until Zhu li handed it to him.

"Now you would need a sturdy harness, you could possibly even have a secondary harness for a second passenger. I should probably make sure a prototype is in my personal prison cell. Just in case. Though a full product without kinks probably won't be out on the market for quite a few months,"

Still writing, she nodded. She had learned early in her career how to write fast enough to keep with his sporadic thoughts. She would also have to make sure that her notes made sense to the testing labs. Varrick has given them a hard time before for not understanding him, so she made sure that there was no mistranslation between them.

"The fabric will need to be strong but light, same with the frame for the wings,"

He could be going on like this for hours. She should probably make some tea.

"What would I do without you, Zhu li?"

Wait what was that. Zhu li stopped writing and looked at her boss who was still, very much, lost in thought. "Sir?" she said unsurely.

Varrick's eyes widened right before he shook his head, "Just thinking out loud Zhu li. Just ignore that part. Make a note, Zhu li, next time our average brainstorming doesn't prove fruitful, let's try that 'traditional methods'" And he got back to his sketching, nose down and flushed red.

Zhu li smiled shyly. She then noticed something. He was taking her suggestion seriously. What he thought at first was boring, he still tried it. Maybe he considered her ideas. Maybe it was just because of the benders conversation. That conversation always brought light into his eyes. They had talked about that conversation on and off throughout their career together. It was odd to think she was the one to first bring it up. He was the genius out of the two of them. It was odd that he even considered her ideas.

The idea warmed her. Even if he saw her as a cold hearted war-machine, she still felt warm when around him. And just the idea that he needed her and considered her, was something that even all of Varrick's money couldn't buy.


	3. Contracts

AN - This chapter is dedicated to Kisses on the Steps, who requested this plot idea. Also thanks to Tumblr user Zhurricktea for the inspiration for the setting. If you have requests for a story please message me via the comments, private messaging, or on my Tumblr, Owlwynn5. Thank you for all of your support. Also trigger warning for violence in this chapter.

Alright he had gotten this far, he just had to sell his image. He could do this. Varrick was about to make his first big business deal. He had the funds but he needed the advertisement. You can't sell a product if no one has heard of it. He just needed to get Varrick Industries on the map. Then he heard his assistant muttering worriedly to herself again.

"Tara, would you relax. If we look like we can't manage ourselves in business, we won't get any business!"

"S-sorry, Sir, I'm just not used to so many people looking at us." Tara said in her skittish voice. Sometimes he wondered why he took her as his assistant. She could barely write clearly enough to read her own notes, couldn't talk to the manufacturers without constant worry, hated being even in the shadow of his spotlight, was constantly stumbling around, and she could barely make tea, and always forgot the honey. At least she was punctual and not thieves like his past three assistants. It was near impossible to get a good assistant that worked for him.

"Tara, I'll go over this again. We need to look serious if we want to get anywhere in this business. So steal yourself when I talk to Doyle. He can smell weakness like a piranha-shark. So keep your cool!"

"Yes, Sir,"

Just then Tara tripped into him which made him bump into what looked like a pile of paper with legs. Now he and a young woman were in a pile of papers. The young miss quickly went to gathering and sorting the papers with a clipped "Sorry." Varrick picked up a paper entitled, 'Marketing to Benders: How Different Bending Styles Influence Your View on the World – by Zhu li '

When the young woman saw what paper he was scanning over, her eyes became huge and snatched the paper away. "Excuse me, Sir, but that is for my boss to look over. Although feel free to steal the idea, Mr. Doyle will probably just ignore it and punish me for even putting this in his files,"

"This is brilliant! How have I never thought of this? I would love to discuss this further with this 'Zhu li' person. Do you know where I can find them?"

The young woman sighed, "You are speaking with her now, but if you would excuse me I have to get these files to Mr. Doyle. Do you have any business with Mr. Doyle?"

"I'm here for a marketing meeting," Varrick said with a sly smile. He had to admit the young woman now known to be this brilliant Zhu li was quite the looker. He was sure with a little charm she would be putty in his hands.

"Then you must be Mr. Doyle's two o'clock. If you would come with me I can kill two birds with one stone," she deadpanned. She wasn't even really interested in him. She had enough of her co-workers flirt with her she learned it was best not to even give them the time of day. This just made Varrick think she was cold hearted, but very professional. She was also quite bright, so why was she just a paper junkie for her boss?

Zhu li led them to an oak wood door. She gave the business man and his assistant a once over. She then sighed, "Miss if you don't stop shaking, your boss is going to get eaten alive in there, so try to put on a brave face, would you. My luck is he'll chew me out just for letting 'weakling' into his office," She then knocked on the thick door.

"Sir, your two o'clock Mr. Varrick is here. Also I have those papers you wanted, sir." As Zhu li went to walk away, Mr. Doyle slapped her bottom. Her eyes darkened but no more was said.

Mr. Doyle now turned his attention to Varrick while idly going through the papers, "So Varrick, it seems you are trying to worm your way into my publication. Now tell why I shouldn't just throw your sorry butt out of my office?"

Varrick built up all of his charisma for his pitch, "Well Mr. Doyle I-"

He was stopped mid- sentence by Mr. Doyle barking at his assistant, "Get Zhu li back in here! What is this crap she's trying to pull!?" His assistant rushed out of the room, the young lad trying not to show any fear of his boss.

Soon enough the bright young women was brought back into the office. Doyle was now fuming. He laid a very familiar looking paper in front of Zhu li, "Zhu li, can you please explain to me what this garbage is doing with the rest of my important documents and request forms. Because how I see it this is neither an important document nor a request form. So tell me what this trash is doing in this pile!"

Zhu li still stone faced replied, "I thought it would be a prudent avenue for our business. At this point we only try to market to non-benders. I think it would be valuable to broaden our horizons, Si-"

Before she could finish she had been slapped by Mr. Doyle. He then took the paper and ripped it in front of her. "I will run my business the way I WANT TO, and no woman is going to tell me otherwise!"

Varrick jumped in now, "Mr. Doyle that is no way to treat your staff, or anyone else for that matter!"

"You will shut your trap, Varrick, or you and your sniveling assistant will be getting nothing out of me! I will treat my employees however I please! Now I need to show this little tramp why she shouldn't over step her boundaries."

Varrick then turned to Zhu li, "Come work for me and I will pay you triple what this monster is. I would love to hear more of your ideas."

That just seemed to make Doyle even madder, "You've been telling MY clients your ridiculous nonsense! Do I have to remind you who you work for!?"

Zhu li, stone faced and swollen cheek, turned to Varrick, "We'll settle the contract later, but you have a deal." She then turned to her now former employer who was winding up to hit her again and kicked him in the stomach. That gave her a little bit of space between her and her attacker.

"YOU TRA-"

This time Mr. Doyle was the one who didn't finish his sentence, after a swift hit to his windpipe. Zhu li then calmly began to leave the office. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Now about that job offer?"

Varrick was shocked but right beside her in seconds, "That was INCREDIBLE! You're like some kind of cold hearted war-machine. I see a bright future with you by my side. So tell me about this whole 'marketing to benders' idea of yours"


	4. Detainment

"I think this is our queue to exit." Another supposedly loyal employee had just revealed that he was behind the potential presidential kidnapping. Well not the first time he was on the run from the law, won't be the last. As he and Zhu li turned to leave he saw the Chief of Police herself, Lin Beifong.

"Where do you think you're going?" she was surrounded by other policemen, all not looking very friendly. He looked around the room, no escape. Well might as give himself up. Go with some dignity.

"Alright you got me let's just make this quick," Varrick put his hands out. No need for these guys to find a reason to rough him up. They still, with no kindness, pulled his arms behind him and cuffed him. They started to roughly pull him out of the room.

"Wait!"

Zhu li stood there with a worried look on her face. She then steeled herself. "I'm just as guilty as Varrick. If you take him you have to take me too,"

"Zhu li, what are you doing?" Varrick was dumbfounded. She could get out of this. She knew this was his plan. She could walk away right now. Why wasn't she?

"I was present and helped with the meetings. I helped find the men who were willing to kidnap the President. I'm an accessory to this crime. I'm just as guilty," Yeah all those things were true but she didn't have to let them know that! Why was she doing this?

Beifong lifted an eyebrow, "Is that so. Men, take her too," Varrick began to strain against his restraints. He couldn't just stand there as they cuffed Zhu li. Why was she doing this? If anyone could have gotten out of this situation it was Zhu li. Yet she was just giving herself up.

"Zhu li, why are you doing this? You could have just walked away. Why would you give yourself up?" Varrick was practically begging her, which is something he almost never did. Zhu li just looked at him with softness in her eyes, but did not meet her voice, "I need to atone for my crimes, Sir."

Now she was slightly frustrated with her boss. How could he not see that she was doing this for him? She couldn't just let him go. She had been by his side through it all, even the illegal parts, the gross stuff, the good, the bad, the – well everything! How could she just let him go to jail without her? He had even mentioned on multiple occasions that he didn't go anywhere without his assistant. Why would this be any different?

"Take them to the van. I expect no hassle from these two," Beifong informed her men. For some reason the woman had the smallest of smiles gracing her scarred face. They were led to the police van and shoved in the back. They could feel the van start to move under them.

"Zhu li, why did you do that? They wouldn't have taken you. You could have gotten away! Why did you choose to go?" Varrick was in total disbelief. He always saw himself going to jail before, but he always wanted to make sure he was going alone. There was no need for his business partners, especially Zhu li, to be punished for his ideas.

"Sir, let's be honest with ourselves here. You need me around. You without an assistant is a pitiful sight. I'm pretty sure you don't even know the names of half the tools you use. Who would be there to do the thing if you were alone in jail? I doubt the guards would make you tea, or scratch your rash, or see you as anything other than a prisoner in a fancy cell. And with you in jail, I would be out of a job, and there is no way I'm ever going back to Doyle. Face it, Sir, we're better together," with those last words Zhu li tipped her head down, unbeknownst to Varrick, to hide a blush.

Varrick then looked toward the driver then turned back to Zhu li, "What about plan 'Winged Freedom?'" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Whispering back, Zhu li simply stated, "The prototype was made to be able to carry a passenger. I'll work the prototype and you can be the passenger. That is if it's okay with you, Sir?"

Varrick smiled and shook his head, "You thought of almost everything, haven't you Zhu li? I have to say I'm impressed. But there may be one thing you didn't think about. There is only one bed in my cell."

Zhu li just shrugged, "I've seen your cell, and there are plenty of chairs or carpeted floors I can sleep comfortably on. I've slept on worse. You don't have to worry about me, Sir."

"Nonsense! You took a big risk back there. There is no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor. The bed is quite large, you'll just have to bunk with me," At that statement Zhu li bowed her head again to hide a flaring blush. Varrick just took it as a nod.

"Good then it's settled. Maybe you're right, Zhu li. Maybe we are better together?"


	5. Enclosed Spaces

AN: A big thank you to 1Deadpoolian for the idea for this story. I would also like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and responding to my stories. If any of you have any ideas for a one-shot, you can comment, private message, or ask me on my Tumblr, Owlwynn5. I promise I will take all ideas under consideration. Thank you to all of the positive response. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Varrick was now pacing. He wasn't too worried, but something still had to be done. His rebels had failed to kidnap Unaloq. He was now being hunted by officials to give him a 'fair trial'. Meaning he was going to be immediately seen as guilty, which in all honesty he was, and being thrown in a cold cell. If he was ever going to jail, it would be in his cushy cell back in Republic City.<p>

So how was he going to get out of the south? Well first he needed to find a good place to hide. Someplace where no one would think to look. He stopped pacing. The smile on his face could almost be characterized as manic.

"Zhu li, take note, we are going to need to gather up some things. I know where we are going to hide. First we need to gather up all the spare cash we brought here. Also that fancy tea set we brought, that tea I love, and maybe a few of those kale cookies. Make sure to grab anything important you brought with you as well. Now keep in mind it will probably be a little cramped,"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to hide in Ping Ping!"

Zhu li lifted an eyebrow. This wasn't the oddest thing her boss had ever said but it certainly wasn't normal. Ping Ping was, unfortunately, a platypus bear, a stuffed platypus bear. She should have known there was something off with that platypus bear when Varrick had told her it was hollow on the inside when he bought it. She should have known he would one day try to get inside of it.

"I'll get to gathering your things, Sir," She went to gather his things when Varrick stopped her.

"Zhu li, remember to grab your things as well. I'm not leaving without you," He looked at her seriously. "You will be joining me in Ping Ping," he smiled with that statement.

Did he not realize just how awkward it would be with two people and all his on hand cash is going to fit into a platypus bear? And how did he expect her to make tea? It's not like she was a fire bender who could just heat the tea with her hands, although that would make things easier. She would just have to grab one of Varrick Industries prototype 'heating plates'. There were made for safe cooking in small areas, but this was a bit of a push. Hopefully it could at least get the water boiling and not set fire to Ping Ping.

"Of course, Sir. I just need to gather our things. I'll be back soon but you should prepare the platypus bear,"

"She has a name, Zhu li." Varrick said haughtily.

"Of course, Sir," Zhu li then walked over to the platypus bear and patted its bill, "Sorry Ping Ping."

Varrick smiled at that. He knew his assistant was humouring him but the fact that she would pat Ping Ping was still an amusing sight. "Now Zhu li, be careful getting our stuff. If anyone notices you they could connect you with me and then we both would be in hot water,"

Zhu li just gave the smallest of smirks, "Don't worry Sir, no one notices me. And if they do notice, I can handle it. I'll be back in less than half an hour," with that she left the room.

Now barely five minutes had gone by before Varrick started to wind himself up with worry. It didn't take him long to figure out how everything would lay out in Ping Ping, but that gave him plenty of time alone with his thoughts. All he could imagine was Zhu li getting caught. He knew she could take care of herself, he had seen that first hand. But she could be weighed down by the tea set or his money. He could only think of the worst case scenario.

After about twenty five minutes Zhu li came back in carrying all of the things they may need. She almost dropped it all when Varrick practically tackled her in a hug. "Did everything go well? You weren't seen were you? Or followed? Do you have any idea how worried you made me?!"

Zhu li sighed, partially in exasperation, partially to calm her quickly beating heart. "Everything went fine, Sir, like I said, no one ever notices me."

"I notice you," Varrick muttered low enough for her not to hear him. Now was not the time to worry about that, they had to get in Ping Ping before anyone decided to look in here for him. He explained to Zhu li how everything would fit into the platypus bear.

"Now you're going to have to reside mostly in the stomach region. I'll have to be near the top so I can be look out," Varrick was explaining, "Now, let's get in Ping Ping,"

Getting in was more than a little awkward, but everything fit, just as he said it would. Varrick standing with an impressive amount of balance on her shoulders. She carried heavier luggage than him so Zhu li had no trouble as she sat on a fairly large stack of cash. At the moment she was using the heating plate to boil some water for tea.

Varrick was only now starting to realize how awkward it would be for the two of them in such close quarters. He was so aware of all of the little things Zhu li did. How soft her face seemed to look when she was making tea, how she kind of smelled like oolong and ink, or how soft her hair looked. Not only was he hyper aware of the inappropriate ways he was thinking about his loyal assistant, but he was also hyper aware of every little action he did. His hands were twitching from having nothing to do, he was sweating do to the warmth of the inside of the platypus bear, and just the fact he was standing on Zhu li's shoulders.

He desperately wanted to at least make small talk but then he heard the door to his office open. He noticed how both he and Zhu li had tensed, how she looked serious in case she had to defend her boss, how pretty she looked. Okay he really needed to focus. Then he recognized Bolin's voice. And Bolin may have not known it then but he was Varrick's ticket out of the south. He, and certainly not Zhu li, would be going to jail in the south.


	6. Foot Care is Important

After a fruitful afternoon of gathering pumice stones, Varrick and Zhu li made it back to their suite. They both had armfuls of volcanic rocks. Honestly you would think that the cities guards would be used to the two of them carrying miscellaneous items around the city. Yet every time the two of them are carrying assorted items, most of the time for projects, they get stopped and questioned.

But now that they were at their suite, with at least seven pounds of pumice stones, they could relax. Varrick took a seat after unloading his pumice stones on the table. They made such an interesting sound tinging off of the metal table. Varrick sunk into his cushioned chair. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Zhu li looking at the pumice stones with a small look of disgust. If he knew anything about his assistant, even the smallest facial expression meant a lot.

"Zhu li, is there something wrong?"

"No Sir, I'm just curious what you're planning to do with all of these pumice stones," she said with noticeable control on her voice. She was clearly trying not to offend him. But why was she trying to not offend him?

"Well I'm obviously going to use them for foot care. You know how bad my calluses can get," he turned his full attention to Zhu li.

"That's, that's great, Sir," She said miserably. Okay now Varrick knew that there was something wrong.

Varrick got up from his chair, "Okay Zhu li, what's the matter?" If something was wrong with his trusted assistant he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Is there something wrong with the stones? Are you allergic to them? Do they smell weird? Are you worried about travelling with them? Is there a…"

"Sir, it's none of that. To be completely honest with you, Sir, I'm not looking forward to scrubbing your feet. My sincerest apologies, Sir," Zhu li said with her head bowed in shame. She honestly didn't want to be rude, but feet in general repulsed her.

Varrick smirked, "Oh I see what this is about, your jealous that you don't get your feet scrubbed. It makes perfect sense, you have to stand by me all the time, let alone in heels, your feet must be killing you," Varrick then took her by the shoulders, "How can you appreciate the joys of good foot care if you've never experienced it!" He then sat her down in his chair.

"Now, since you've never had a foot scrub, we'll have to pull out all the stops," with that said he left the room to the on suite bathroom. Zhu li had no idea what her boss was thinking. But even she knew once Varrick had an idea in his head, nothing was going to stop him. He came back with a bucket of warm, soapy water. He placed the bucket at her feet.

"Sir, this really isn't necessary,"

Varrick just shook his head, "Certainly not, Zhu li. This is something that you have to experience first-hand to truly appreciate. Now I want you to take off your shoes and place your feet in the water," Zhu li reluctantly did as she was told. Once her feet touched the water they curled into themselves. With a small smile Varrick went to grab one of their newly acquired pumice stones.

"Now Zhu li, just relax,"

"This really isn't necessary, Sir,"

"Well we can't stop now. Now relax and let me show you why this is important," with that he started to rub her foot with the pumice stone. He started at her heel with smooth motions. He was right that she had plenty of calluses.

The most interesting part of this to Zhu li though, was the face that Varrick was making. He looked so soft and focused, like the face someone makes when they play an instrument. The look itself made her smile. She then tensed slightly as Varrick moved up her foot. Varrick noticed and in a soft voice told her to relax.

How could he not see just how crazy this was driving her? After all they had been through and the work she had done for him, how did he not notice how he made her feel. For spirits sake, they shared a bed before! Now he was massaging and scrubbing her feet and he still couldn't tell she was mad for him. She couldn't even imagine what was going through his head at the moment.

Varrick however was having his own queries. He was noticing in hyper focus again. How small her feet were, every callous against his own on his hands, the smell of the soap, how she seemed deep in thought as he worked rhythmically. All of it was driving him mad. He had to distract himself before he did something he regretted. "Penny for your thoughts?" he said in a voice that did not portray his true nerves.

Zhu li snapped back into reality. She had to come up with something fast. "I was just wondering where you learned to do this,"

"Well back when I was a young lad hunting seals, I would come back with incredibly sore feet. My mother showed me a trick she used when she was pregnant. She would take a seashell and use it as a pumice stone to soothe the ache. She told me that good foot care was important because your feet are your foundation for your body. Bad foundation and the whole thing goes with it. Take care of your feet and it will help with leg pain and back pain. It all relies on your feet."

Zhu li looked at him thoughtfully, "You never talk about your parents,"

Varrick cringed but he was almost finished with his work, "Well with the good memories also come the bad. Best to take what you need from the past and let the rest go. There your all done. Stay here I'll get you a towel,"

Zhu li looked at her dripping feet. They did feel nice, still warm from where he held them. This must be why he has her take care of his feet so much. They did feel refreshed. Varrick then came in with a soft towel. "There you go, much better right?"

"Yes Sir, thank you,"

"And you see why good foot care is important," Varrick asked

"Yes, I'm sure I'll never forget this lesson Sir," Zhu li smiled at him.

Varrick turned away to hide a blush, "Well good. Zhu li could you make me some of that tea I love?"

"Of course, Sir,"


	7. Giving Fifteen Minutes

"Listen, I am truly sorry for the mess I've caused. Let me make it up to you, take Zhu li," Zhu li then gave him a small glare which Varrick noticed. "My battleship, and everything on it," Varrick explained.

Avatar Korra seemed pleased, "It's not the fleet we were looking for but it's the next best thing,"

Bolin cheered, "Alright looks like Team Avatar is back in action!" and then he swooped everyone up in a hug. Chief Beifong just watched their merriment and guided them out of the prison.

"Thanks for all the help Varrick, take care," Bolin shouted back to the cell. You could hear muffled confusion coming from his brother as they departed.

Zhu li took a deep sigh then went back to her book, a scowl still prominent on her brow. Now if working together for so many years taught Varrick anything, a mad Zhu li was never a good thing. She wouldn't say anything but the levels of passive aggression was unbearable. He knew he had to address the issue head on or it would only build.

"Zhu li is there something wrong?"

Zhu li took another deep sigh. She knew she couldn't beat around the bush on this. "You tried to get me out of prison. We both know that at first you didn't mean your battleship. I joined you in prison by my own choice and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to concoct an escape plan for me, Sir."

"I was trying to help you. I had never meant for you to even be in here with me. I expected to go down with the ship alone. You were supposed to go free. You can't blame me for trying to protect my employees," Varrick said with his head in his hands.

"I have gone over this with you, Sir, You never go anywhere without your assistant. It would be unprofessional of me to leave your side in your lower points," It was still very obvious that Zhu li was frustrated, and getting more so the longer the conversation went.

"But you don't have to be here! I don't understand why you stay!"

Varrick immediately regretted his words when Zhu li uncharacteristically let out a groan of grief. He had never seen her be this frustrated. He knew that if he didn't do something soon he could possibly lose the best assistant he has ever had.

"Zhu li, I'm giving you something I have never given to anyone before. I'm giving you fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes where I'm not your boss and you're not my assistant. We are just two people in jail. Now tell me what's wrong,"

"Sir, this…"

"No calling me 'Sir', for the next fifteen minutes. Now don't waste your time and tell me what's wrong," Zhu li wanted to persist but Varrick gave her a look to show her she had no choice.

"Okay, the reason I stay is because I am nothing without my work," Zhu li said with her head down. Varrick was confused. She was far from nothing. How could she even think that way?

"Zhu li, you aren't nothing. You…" but he was cut off by Zhu li in a frustrated rant.

"But I am! I am nothing if I am not working! It's why I stay with you through thick and thin, it's why I stayed with Doyle for as long as I did, even though it was HORRIBLE! When I am not working I have NOTHING. I read to spend the time but I am never interested unless it's about some project we are working on. I was nobody before I was your assistant! I have seen and done so much with you that I would have NEVER been able to do in my life without you. I still sometimes wonder why you hired me! Doyle told me he hired me 'to make the guys try harder to impress a dame'. That's all I was there, a dame who delivered paperwork! Doyle beat me when THE MEN did wrong. Then you come along and everything changed. All of a sudden I was beside one of the most brilliant minds I've ever met! And still I was no one. Yet I loved it! I went to jail with you because without you I am back to being nothing!"

Zhu li was panting from exertion. Varrick just stood there shocked. She truly believed her life was nothing without work. She had been beaten and humiliated by her last boss and she still stayed with him. She saw him as a genius but at the moment he felt so foolish. He took a few steps in front of her and enfolded her into his arms.

"You are so much more than 'just work'. I hired you because you were so brilliant. You could hold yourself together even in the worst of moments. You are strong, and bright, and more composed than I have ever been in my life. Now our fifteen minutes are almost up but I want to tell you that without you by my side I would not have gotten half as far as I have. Not because your life is just work, but because I needed you, the person, by my side. There is no one like you."

As he said all of this, he looked her straight in the eye. And she couldn't help but believe him with that much conviction in his eyes. "Thank you, Varrick. I needed that,"

"Good because our fifteen minutes is up and the tea is cold,"

Zhu li sighed and got to work. The sigh was different than the one that started all this. This one was not frustration but exasperation. He may be brilliant but he had no tact sometimes. But at least now he understood; she was not going to leave his side.


	8. Hiking to Zaofu

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Gambling Dementor who came up with the prompt for this chapter and has been incredibly kind and supportive to me personally. I truly recommend you check out her writing on fanfiction and her tumblr. Also this is sort of based off of a situation that happened to me in real life.

* * *

><p>Both bruised and tired, Varrick and Zhu li were making their way to Zaofu. They had been hiking for at least an hour, guessing by the moon. Zhu li was still holding strong but Varrick was a gasping mess. You think he would be in better shape with all of the calisthenics he does.<p>

"Zhu li I don't think I'm going to make it. You're going to have to carry me," he gasped out.

Zhu li rolled her eyes and crouched down to let him on her back. Varrick just raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't serious. It was just a joke, Zhu li,"

"Sir, we still have miles to go. This is going to be the easiest way to get us there. And you took quite a few wounds after our landing," she dead panned. Varrick was just impressed with her dedication. She truly was the best assistant he ever had.

"Alright then," he then jumped on her back, "let's go then. To Zaofu!"

Zhu li carried him with little problem. He was built larger than her but she certainly had him when it came to strength. They, well she, had been walking for about five miles now. Zhu li still was keeping stride. Varrick had time to appreciate the scenery. It really was a nice night, steady breeze through the trees, how the grass bent to its caress, the moon's guiding glow for the travelers, how Zhu li's glasses were tilted on her nose, how her soft, yet strong, arms held onto his legs. Okay maybe he should get back to the scenery and stop focusing on his lovely assistant. He should also stop thinking of her as lovely. Though it wasn't a lie, she was very pretty, especially under the moonlight.

He quickly diverted his attention. 'Man, was that grass fascinating!' he thought to himself.

Zhu li then noticed two travelers coming up the road. "Sir, there are two people coming up the road. Should we hide?" She was feeling especially cautious seeing as how they had just escaped from prison. It would be a shame to get this far just to go back. And probably not to Varrick's nice cell seeing how there was a large hole in the wall.

"Don't worry, Zhu li. Just walk past by them, we'll be fine," Varrick said with a smile.

As they got closer to the travelers, they noted the odd expression on their faces. They must not be used to beautiful women carrying a roguishly handsome man through the woods. Simple mistake.

"Hello, fellow travelers. Beautiful night, eh. Can't say I could spend it with better company," Varrick said charmingly, as if that made this whole situation any less odd.

The travelers just sped up to get away from what they assumed were crazy people. Varrick just smirked. "See, Zhu li, most people avoid what they think is an odd situation. Only the brave and curious stick around and ask questions,"

Zhu li just made a small smile. He really was a genius, and sometimes knew people better than they did. Guess that made marketing easier. He truly was a gifted man, with his brilliant mind, incredible amount of charm, and he was quite handsome to top it off. She would never say such things aloud though. It would be unprofessional. He could give her a whole hour and she still wouldn't be brave enough to tell him such things. Like how she liked how thick his hair looked, or that his mustache gave him such a unique quality to his appearance that she would be heartbroken if he ever shaved it off.

While Zhu li was lost in thought she didn't notice a vine protruding in the path. When they came upon it she tripped and fell, with Varrick launching off her back.

Varrick immediately was at her side. "Zhu li are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sir," she said while trying to hide her ankle. She knew she wasn't fine. Her ankle was unmistakably broken. But she would not let her boss see her in such a weak state. She got up with much pain but she was able to conceal it. She bent down to pick up Varrick again, "Get on, Sir, we're about half way to Zaofu,"

Varrick just looked at her worriedly, "Are you sure you're okay?" Zhu li just gave him a look to let him no that there would be no further discussion.

Varrick then got back on her back. At first Zhu li thought she was going to topple over again or collapse from pain. She held out though and took steps forward. The only thing going through her mind was that Varrick would be safe in the metal bending city, she had to push on. Nothing else mattered to her at that point but getting Varrick someplace safe for the rest of the night.

The trip was a total of twenty-eight miles, twenty with Varrick on Zhu li's back, ten with a broken ankle. It took up to 5 hours. But none of that mattered at this point. They were there. They were at the gate of Zaofu.

They were met by three guards and a man with an odd facial piercing. Varrick hopped off of Zhu li's back so he could make a good impression. Zhu li would be lying to herself if she didn't appreciate the lessening of weight on her ankle.

The man with the odd facial piercing came to the forefront, "Hello and welcome to Zaofu. I am Aiwei and I will be your guide," his face then fell, "Somebody help this young women, she has a broken ankle,"

Zhu li swore under her breath as two guards came behind her and helped hold her up. Varrick just looked horror struck. "Zhu li, why didn't you tell me? Why did you continue to carry me?"

"Nothing mattered but getting you to Zaofu, Sir. Nothing else mattered," she said with laboured breath.

Varrick just shook his head as they took her away for medical treatment. "You truly are a remarkable woman, Zhu li,"


	9. Incredible Feat

Varrick was over the moon. He had made a new business partner with the head of Future Industries and had a great time on his rocket boat. Now it was time to really have some fun at the Glacier Spirit Festival. He and Zhu li were walking through the festival with a skip in there step and light in their eyes.

"Zhu li, this has been a great day. Now let's see if we can make it even better! I'm going to make it my goal to play every game in this festival. Now where to we start?" Varrick said while rubbing his hands together. Before Zhu li could answer him he was already running over to the nearest stand. She followed behind him diligently.

She agreed it had been a good day. Sure Varrick was a little 'eccentric'. Okay he was very eccentric to the point of near lunacy. But he was brilliant overall. Most people thought it was odd whenever he would stare into somebody's eyes before making a deal, but she knew he was sizing them up. Luckily Miss Sato had stood her ground or else Varrick would have demanded she leave in shame. He showed his movers to select business people and it was an incredible success. At this rate all they had to find was a good story to attract a crowd. With Varrick it should not be too hard. He was constantly coming up with amazing, crowd pleasing ideas.

She finally caught up with Varrick where he was struggling with a large mallet, as a brawny man smirked at him. Apparently Varrick had found himself a game to test strength. Now Varrick was not a weak man but he was clearly unaware that he was not going to be able to do this. These games are almost always rigged. He could use every ounce of strength he had and just barely get it past half way.

Varrick finally got the mallet behind him and ready to go over his head to hit the target. With a determined look and all his strength, the mallet soared over his head and on to the target with a loud thump. The marker went a quarter of the way up the pole. Zhu li, even though she knew that these games were rigged, she still thought that maybe Varrick could gain a little more muscle mass. Or maybe this is a very rigged game.

With a grumpy look Varrick slammed more money into the man running the game's hand and turned to Zhu li, "Zhu li, do the thing."

Zhu li nodded and took the mallet from him. With a little struggle she put the mallet behind her. With all her strength, for she would give nothing less for her boss, she swung the mallet over her head and hit the target. The marker went two thirds of the way up the pole. Yup definitely rigged. She turned to her boss and apologized.

"Even you, Zhu li! You are one of the strongest people I know!" Varrick said flabbergasted. Zhu li was flattered by the complement but chose to say nothing.

Varrick then slammed double the money in the man's hand. The man gave him an odd look. Varrick then turned to Zhu li, "With both our strength we could probably get it to the top. We would have to use every bit of our strength though. Mathematically we would only get about ninety percent of the way up with our past results. But I still think it's worth a shot."

The man running the game then interjected, "I'm sorry but that's against the rules," with that he tried to give Varrick back the money he had just given him.

Varrick just shook his head and positioned himself behind Zhu li with the mallet in hand. "Keep the money, this is about pride."

Zhu li then took a portion of the mallet's handle in her hands. She knew that when Varrick put his mind into something like this he wouldn't stop until he completed his goal. She knew that she couldn't hold anything back because he surely wouldn't. The man just shrugged his shoulders and let them continue.

"Now we do this on three, understood?" Varrick said

"Understood, Sir."

As Varrick began to count, seriousness washed over them. This was something that at first was just a fun game, but now it was a goal that neither of them were going to give up on until it they had conquered it. This was now a battle that they were going to conquer together.

As Varrick said three, they both swung the mallet. Varrick even made a noise similar to a battle cry. When the mallet hit the target the marker shot up and hit the bell. Varrick cheered and Zhu li gave a smirk. That was until Varrick picked her up and swung her around. She gave a small noise of surprise. She knew this was a big accomplishment but she did not expect this.

Varrick then put her down and turned to the man who ran the game who was handing them their prize. The man shook his head, "I hope this was worth it."

Varrick then looked at Zhu li through the corner of his eye, "Yeah, it was."

The man just smiled and nodded his head knowingly.

Varrick then turned to Zhu li, "So what should we play next?" Before she could answer he had already run off to the nearest game. Zhu li shook her head then followed him loyally.

The man running that day thought that they were the neatest couple he had seen during the whole festival.


	10. Joyous Holiday Tales by Varrick

This chapter, in the spirit of the holidays, was co-written with my father. He not only came up with the idea but helped write it. He also has a tumblr, Ma1bob, where he posts pictures of snow and Newfoundland. If you like go follow him. I hope you all have a happy holiday.

* * *

><p>In the deep of winter, Korra, the rest of team Avatar, Tenzin and his family and Zhu li were all sitting around a fire on Air Temple Island. All were happy and telling stories of times past. The only one who felt out of place would be Zhu li. She was sent to have some time to herself by her boss Varrick. When asked if he would be needing her he simply told her that he was working on an idea that could possibly be lucrative for his business. While she respected her boss's wishes, she still felt out of place in certain social circles without him. But Bolin had invited her to hang out with the rest of his friends so she accepted.<p>

Then all of a sudden the doors slammed open. The Avatar and her friends got into a fighting position before they realized it was just Varrick joining the party. Varrick was panting to regain his breath, he must have ran all the way there, yet he had his manic idea smile on his face so everyone calmed down some.

"You guys, I've come up with one of my best mover ideas yet! I started thinking of an old tale my father used to tell me and it all started coming together. Now everyone sit down because you are about to hear what I call, 'The Tale of the Forgotten Avatar'"

Korra cocked an eyebrow, "This should be interesting,"

Varrick just smiled, "Oh yes it will, seeing as you're one of the main characters."

"Wait what?" Korra asked

"Just let me tell the story. Now it all starts here…"

'Korra stood upon the mountain top. The winter had come and she was cold to the bone. She looked to the north. There was something calling her to go there. She had this feeling for weeks but it was getting stronger. It made no sense. What could it be? She shivered, wishing she could fathom this feeling.

As Korra approached the North Pole, she started to make out the silhouette of an ice castle. She looked at her map and there was no mention of this place. The map just showed vast wasteland. The northern tribe had also said that she was on a fool's errand. There was nothing up here but desolation. But here it was. This castle it shined glaringly under the sunlight.

Korra approached the doors. They were massive wood things with beautiful carvings and inlaid jewels. As she went to knock, the doors started to open as if they expected her. She poked her head in. "Hello. Anyone here?" Her voice echoed throughout the place.

The building put off a shining glow from the ice. One might even think that it was guarded by spirits. There were long dark wood tables that lined the walls with odd objects and dust scattered over the top. But the thing that caught her eye the most was a giant pine wood tree with spirits and coloured balls encircling it.

Korra jumped when a voice echoed "Come in Avatar. Don't be afraid." Down the corridor, Cora saw a light that seemed to beckon her forward. She came upon a large room with a fire crackling in the fireplace. She was cold and couldn't wait to warm herself up. In a chair facing the fire, Korra saw a very large man; he was dressed all in red with white fur trimmings. "Come in child, I won't hurt you. You must be freezing from your journey." he said with a smile. His face was warm yet tired looking.

"Who are you and what is this place?" asked Korra

"Ah that is a long story. Pull up a chair and I will tell you a tale. My name is Santa. I am the forgotten Avatar."

"Long ago the Avatar was the only connection to all of the nations and the spirit realm. I would travel from nation to nation and see so much melancholy among the children. Those who had bending were not creative enough to use it properly and those who couldn't had the imagination but no tool to express it with. I knew that I could bridge that gap. So I came here to start a place to give children tools for their imagination, and would expand on their imagination."

Korra just seemed confused, "But why here?"

Santa just smiled, "Well child, you must know about the link to the spirit world up here. I knew I couldn't do this alone, so I turned to the spirits. They gave me protection and helped me build tools that just seemed like toys to the children."

Santa got up from his chair and walked to one of the long tables, picking up four items then returning to his chair. "You see each toy represented an element and the things you could do with it. Here you have a top that when you spin it, it flies into the air. Next you have an orb of water that is always swirling. Then there is this clay, it will form into anything you wish and will never dry out so the children could always make new things. Lastly is a lantern. The flame never dims or goes out. You can also put pictures in the lantern and it will show you it projected on a wall. All of these gifts not only represent the elements but let your imagination grow by using them."

"But why do you need the spirits?" Korra questioned

"Because they give these gifts their power. I couldn't have done any of this without their help. Using air bending and there help I could lift a sleigh into the sky so I could deliver all of these toys to the children of world. Bending or not, the children could now create and play creatively with the elements. New ideas could be made and adapted for the gifts."

Korra was in pure amazement, but something didn't seem right. "Why don't you still deliver your gifts? I'm sure children would still love these."

Santa just shook his head and turned to the large tree in the room. "Because people forgot about me and the spirits. Every winter families used to put up trees in their houses for me to put the toys under. It is what drew the spirits to the houses. Then slowly they stopped. There were no longer houses with trees to draw in spirits. No one needed my gifts, imagination was everywhere. I hope I helped with that but I can't be sure. The spirits still feel the need to keep me protected so I've been here ever since."

"How long have you been here? And why did I feel something calling me here?"

"Longer than I can count. The spirits have kept me young, well youngish," The man laughed as he patted his snow white beard. "And as for why you're here, I do not know. Maybe the spirits wished for me to be remembered. Maybe they are letting us both know that my time has passed but the remaining gifts shouldn't be left to gather dust. Give them to the children. They too will forget one day but it's the present that counts. As long as they are happy now, then nothing else matters." Santa said with a sad smile.

He then led Korra to one of the tables, "This is all that remains. The spirits don't make toys anymore but they still hold up. Give them to those who need them." There were at least eighty toys on the table. Twenty of each gift.

Korra looked to the old man, "How am I supposed to carry all of this?"

Santa smiled, "The spirits gave me a bag a long time ago. You can put whatever you want in the bag and it will always have more room. Use it and give what I no longer can."

"I will. Thank you." With that she gave the man a hug, "I will make sure that you will no longer be forgotten."

The man dressed in red and white smiled at the young Avatar. He knew she would keep her word. With a bag full of gifts he sent her on her way, knowing that his work was done.'

Varrick concluded his story. The room had a mixture of reactions. Bolin and Ikki were tearing up, Asami and Korra smiled widely, Tenzin and Mako were going over historical inaccuracies, and everyone else was clapping.

Zhu li looked proudly upon her boss. He always could tell a compelling story. Varrick noticed the look and smiled. It was nice to have everyone else's approval of the story, but to make Zhu li smile like that, that was a real gift.

Varrick then smiled, "See after this mover comes out my company will be there with these toys and Korra here can help promote them. It's a win for everyone!"

"So this is just a way for you to sell your products by using the Avatar?" Mako said cynically.

Varrick nodded, "Korra is the best way to spread not only the gifts that I will recreate from the old story but the story itself. Who better to spread the story of a lost Avatar than the current Avatar!"

"You can keep me out of this. Good story, but I'm not your mascot," Korra said as she left the room. Almost everyone followed her out. Bolin even patted him on the shoulder to show his support. The only one who stayed behind was Zhu li.

"So do you want me to send these toy ideas to the testing lab, Sir?" Zhu li asked with her usual tone.

Varrick sighed, "Yes, Zhu li. Even without the Avatar's help, we can still monetize this."


	11. Kindness to Comfort the Ill

It was the middle of the night and everyone on Varrick's boat was sound asleep. They had set sail quickly after another failed date for Varrick. This one tried to sink the ship with water bending when he said it wouldn't work out. But none of that really mattered. What mattered was the fact that Varrick was up in the middle of the night, sweaty, clammy, and pale. Something was wrong, clearly. He hadn't felt this bad in ages. It came to a point where he didn't want to be alone in case it was something serious.

As he tried to get out of his large, luxurious bed he only felt worse. He could barely stand and his nausea picked up on every move of the boat. He knew this wasn't good. He hadn't gotten sea sick since he was a child. He had to focus. He needed to find someone. He needed Zhu li. Her room was just across the hall. He could get to her room; hopefully without too much trouble.

He started taking steps toward the door with much labour. Every step he took became harder to think cognitively. All he knew when he got to the hallway was that he needed Zhu li. Five difficult steps later and he was at her door. He called out to her weakly then slumped to the floor.

Zhu li cracked her eyes open. She had always been a light sleeper and she swore she had heard something bump into her door. Then she heard her name called out by her boss and another thump outside her door. She rushed out of bed and to her door. When she opened the door she saw Varrick in a foul state. He was covered in sweat yet it looked like he was shivering. He also looked very green. She helped him get to his feet and into her room.

"Zhu li, I don't feel well," he said shakily. He then started to lose his balance and look greener. Zhu li managed to steady him and got a waste bin in front of him just as he started to vomit. She took a good look at him. Last time he looked this ill was when he had badly prepared clam oysters.

Zhu li tried to get him to focus on her. "Sir," no response, "Varrick, Sir, I need you to focus for a moment," Varrick looked up from the waste bin which gave Zhu li the go ahead to continue, "Sir, I think you have food poisoning. Stay here, I'm going to go get you some medicine and other supplies. I'll be right back," Before she left though she draped a blanket over Varrick's shoulders.

She hurried to the bathroom and grabbed some medicine. She also grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under the sink. When she came back Varrick was shirtless. Now he was just in his sleeping pants and the blanket she had given him earlier around his shoulders. He must be going through hot and cold flashes. He was shivering just minutes ago. Zhu li went to her bedside table and poured a glass of water and returned to Varrick's side.

"Sir, do you think you can hold the medicine down yet?" she didn't want to give him something that he would just throw up. When he nodded she handed him to pills and the glass of water. Varrick took the pills easily enough but tried to drink the whole glass. "Small sips, Sir. We don't need you getting sick again."

Varrick nodded, "Zhu li, how long is this going to last?" he said with laboured breath.

"Probably all through the night and into the morning, Sir."

Varrick grunted, "I knew I shouldn't have had those serpent squid noodles."

Zhu li shushed him and started using the damp cloth on his forehead. As she started to wipe away the drying sweat Varrick leaned into her hand. She wasn't sure if he was searching for the heat of her hand or the cool of the wash cloth. She placed her other hand on his cheek to keep his head steady as she wiped at the sweat.

"Zhu li what would I do without you?"

She just smiled softly and continued her work. When she was done she just sat with him. She knew in times like this he didn't want to be alone. It was quite amazing actually on how much she knew about him. She had worked for him for so long that he was practically an open book to her. She used the phrase practically because as much as she knew about her employer, there were still questions that she wondered if he would ever tell her. She knew little to nothing of his childhood or his parents. But these were not questions she would ask, especially when he was in such a weakened state.

While she was lost in thought she started to comb her fingers through his messed up hair. He hummed contentedly so she continued. She had thought about running her fingers through his hair before, although she had hoped for it to be under better circumstances. She always thought his hair looked so soft and smooth. She was sure that if it was not for his ill state it would feel better than it did now.

Varrick just leaned into her form. She was so comforting that he couldn't help himself. He then noticed something that he never thought he would hear. Zhu li was humming a gentle tune. Her voice was melodic and calming. He swore he recognized the tune but in his state he just couldn't think straight.

"Zhu li, what is that song? I swear I know it from somewhere," he whispered.

"It's an old fire nation song about the seasons. Last time I had heard it was from a music box. Sometimes I remember it and it soothes me. If it bothers you I'll stop, Sir."

Varrick shook his head and snuggled himself closer to her, "No, it's nice. Please continue."

And so she did. She hummed until she felt Varrick's body slump against hers. She knew he still would feel awful in the morning so she lifted him up, trying not to wake him, and got him to her bed so he wouldn't have a sore back as well in the morning. She went to the spare linens cabinet and made up the couch as a substitute bed for her. She took one last look at her boss before she turned to go to sleep. She knew that when morning came he would still be ill, but she would still be there for him. And with that they were both asleep, dreaming of a song and of better mornings.


End file.
